The Boy King's War
by Mirai Meiyo
Summary: Let me take you to a world where Dragons fly free and angels are feared as demons... where a Boy King may surprise his advisors, and find true love in Rebellion... (Rated for the upcoming chapter, which contains dirty thoughts)


Author's Note - this is my Van/? ficlet... i've noticed that sometimes, Van is potrayed as a hot-headed youth with no wisdom what-so-ever... and i know this is not true. Let me lead you into a world where dragons live and angels are feared as demons... where a Boy King may surprise his advisors, and find true love under the worst of conditions...  
  
  
The Boy King's War  
  
'Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence.'  
  
Van slashed at the wooden dummy, his anger making his swings go wider than a newborn foal's legs. He stopped to catch his breath, ignoring his men staring at his sudden, rash display of anger. They didn't need to know… in fact, he wanted to forget as well. Death and destruction, famine and flood, he could deal with, had dealt with. This he could not.   
His anger suddenly sparked again, and he lashed out, slicing the top half of the dummy and sending it flying to land against the far wall in an explosion of splinters. He took a breath, calming himself, and sheathed his sword, comfort coming from the very sound of it.   
He stalked toward his council chambers, armed with the spark of his anger to fuel his arguments, and the wisdom to know that ceding half of his farmlands to some overgrown imbecile was *not* the right path. He knew that, even if his advisors were too bedamned cowardly to admit it. One person, though, had had the guts to laugh outright at Mercant's proposal. His mahogany eyes darkened and he floated back to that day.  
@{ ~~~~~~ }@  
"-I propose we give this Sskisth fellow what he wants. After that, he will be satisfied." Mercant finished, looking to his king for approval.   
He found none.  
The serving girl that had placed tea before the 'doddering fool,' as Van would forever after refer to Mercant as, had actually laughed. She fixed him with a laughing gaze.  
"Do you really think that the tribal Ssiktssh will be satisfied with just what you hand to them?" She smirked when he seemed about to nod yes. "They won't be. Why should they fight peoples who fight back, when the Fanelians *give* them what they want?"   
"Do you dare…" Mercant was speechless in his fury that a beholden savage girl would dare speak up during a King's Counsel.   
"What's your name?" asked Van, from where he was sprawled across the throne as if it were a plush armchair instead of something special. She had inclined her head to him then, and raised her fist to her heart, then lowered it to the dagger by her side. He knew the gesture, had seen it before. it was the most noble form of salute from the Clan of the Mysts. It showed whom they chose they gave their loyalty to, and who they would fight to the death for… it was a great honor for one to receive that salute.  
"There's no need of that." Van said, standing up and walking toward her.  
"It's my pleasure to be loyal to a man as wise as yourself." Van looked into her eyes and noticed that the words were truly meant, instead of just obsequious flattery, like he was used to. He smiled. His muscles felt stiff from frowning so much lately, and all the scowling he was doing didn't help much, but still… he had earned this girl's respect without knowing it, and it felt good to be trusted. Very good.  
@{ ~~~~~~ }@  
Van looked up to see where his wandering feet had taken him, and was surprised to see his council chamber. He heard voices arguing within, and decided impulsively that he would give his decision now.   
Not that he knew what his decision was…  
@{ ~~~~~~ }@  
For the past hour, they had been arguing. She watched in serene, unsettling silence as they decided her fate for interfering with their 'Boy King's' decision in this matter. Mercant finally spoke up.  
"She is beholden to me. It is I who shall choose her fate."  
Tbc!!!!  
Yes, yes, I know…. 'Where's Hitomi?!' the crowd screams. Well… to for your answer… =) you'll find out later. MUCH later!!!  
Vile: BWAHAHAHAHA!   
*SMACK*  
Zero: no you idiot, like this!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Vile: o-kay.  
Mirai: behave all of you!! ::brandishes spork::   
Vile: *cowers*  
Zero: awww, what can that do? *flicks it*  
Mirai: ::tangles Zero's hair with it:: heheheh…..  
Zero: MY HAIR!!!!  



End file.
